1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape cassette for accommodating a tape which records information such as music and reproduces recorded information.
2. Description of the Related Arts
According to a tape cassette accommodating a tape-shaped recording medium (hereinafter referred to as tape) disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 3-44857, a magnetic head inserting window and a pinch roller inserting window are covered with a shutter which can be opened and closed. The shutter is provided to prevent the penetration of dust from the inserting window into the inside of the tape cassette, i.e. to prevent dust from attaching to the recording/reproducing surface of the tape. Thus, signals can be prevented from being erroneously recorded or reproduced. In addition, the shutter prevents a hand from touching the recording/reproducing surface of the tape so as to prevent it from being damaged. According to the shutter of the tape cassette disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 3-44857, a guide is formed on a surface of the shutter, and a guide groove is formed on the casing of the tape cassette main body. This construction has, however, a problem in that the guide of the shutter can come off of the guide groove of the casing by a slight force being applied thereto, and as a result the shutter is dislocated from the casing. Normally, the shutter is made of a metal such as stainless steel. Needless to say, a shutter made of metal is expensive. As a means for solving this problem, it seems preferable that the shutter be made of resin. But a shutter made of resin is very elastic, and thus the conventional shutter construction allows the shutter to be easily dislocated from the casing.